


Call Me When You Get Off

by reyna_is_gay



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Piper McLean, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay
Summary: Reyna went off to college and Piper misses her... so Piper texts her.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Call Me When You Get Off

Piper sent the text because she was bored and wanted to pick a fight. 

Piper: How’s college, Reyna? I bet all that studying is making you strong of mind... but weak of bod >:-)

Reyna responded immediately.

Reyna: “Weak of bod?” is that really the best you’ve got? Gods. One of us has to be strong of mind... 

Piper: But weak of bod :-/

Reyna: And of bod! Fuck you!!

Piper: Slow on the uptake... maybe weak of mind too. What kind of college is it anyway?

Reyna: They kind where I don’t have time for your crap

Piper: Is that why you responded to my text the second you got it? ;-)

Reyna: Brat

Piper: You miss my bratty ass 

Reyna: I miss your ass exclusively. Your personality... I don’t miss

Piper paused. It was 10:16pm. She had sent her first text at 10:10. Jason was on a mission and they had agreed a year before that they would be open while they were apart. Reyna knew that. Was Reyna...? 

Piper: Only my ass? What about my tits?

A minute passed. Maybe she had gone to far... a bubble appeared and jostled around at the bottom of the screen for awhile. Disappeared. Then reappeared and jostled around again.

Reyna: Go fish for compliments elsewhere

Piper: But I want them from you :,-(

Piper: Do you miss? My? Perfect? Tits?

Reyna: If you’re trying to use charm speak over text it’s not working

Reyna: I’ve decided that no, I do not miss your perfect tits

Piper: But you do think they’re perfect :-D

Reyna: I don’t miss them

Piper: Well, that’s because you haven’t really seen them

Another pause from Reyna. Piper wondered where she was texting from. Was she in public? Piper hoped she was in public. Piper hoped the text turned Reyna bright red. Even as she hoped, she imagined Reynas stony face reading the text. Maybe she was going too far. Reyna and Jason were friends and Reyna might have set a boundary—the bubble was jostling.

Reyna: I haven’t seen your ass either really but I do miss it. Maybe your tits aren’t as perfect as you think daughter of Venus. I can’t imagine she would gift you with perfect tits as well as charmspeak and an ass like that

It took awhile for Piper to read the text. Reyna’s dyslexia was pretty mild for a demigod and she seemed to sometimes forget that not everyone was a perfect daughter of Minerva. Gods, Reyna could be a real bitch. She was so hot.

Piper: Fuck you, my tits ARE perfect!!

Reyna: Perfection is in the eyes of the beholder and I see nothing.

What the hell? Reyna was such a snobby texter. Piper copied the text into google translate and had it read it aloud. Oh, fuck.

Piper: Do you want to?

A pause, Pipers left hand crept down her body. 

Reyna: ... Show me

Piper quickly opened photos and started looking through. What to send, what to send. She settled on a picture from a formal event she had gone to with her father. There had been a woman there with large tits beautifully displayed in a blue dress and constantly making eye contact. Piper had wanted her and touched herself under the table as she watched the woman mingle and dance. She had felt so bad. She and Jason were still exclusive. In the bathroom, beautiful with gilt mirrors, she had let one of the arms of her dress fall and expose her left breast to snap a pic. The front of the dress dipped low, exposing much of her chest already. It had a built in bra so she had been essentially naked underneath. It was sexy. She liked it. She sent it.

Reyna: Okay, left tit is a success. Maybe you’re uneven? That would be so embarrassing:-/

Piper laughed huffily. Reyna wouldn’t make this easy. She returned to photos. Jason had taken one of her lying naked in the tangled sheets of a fancy hotel they had stayed in—her dad had let her invite Jason to a premiere. Jason had fucked her hard and fast and gone to shower before breakfast. She has stayed in bed with her vibrator and cum twice while he showered. When he came back he fucked her again. Better prepped and Jason more awake they came together. Her fingers on her clit, Jason’s on her tits. Her hair was splayed across the pillow and she was looking up demurely. She sent it.

Reyna: How do you manage to look so innocent in a picture obviously taken after you fucked Jason?

Piper blushed.

Piper: Could you stop being such a bitch? 

Reyna: I thought you liked it

Piper: Okay I do

Reyna: Back to business 

Piper looked through her pictures again and found one from a week ago. She had just masturbated and was kneeling in front of a mirror in white lace thong with her white lace bra and her white vibrator on the floor beside her. She had put the thong back on for the picture but had left her hair mussed. She knew she looked wanton in the picture. Her ass looked good and her tits too. Maybe it would finally strike Reynas fancy. She pressed send.

Nothing. For minutes. And then...

Reyna: I miss your perfect tits.

Reyna: I want to squeeze them and kiss them and lick them

Reyna: I want to grab your perfect ass. I want to be rough

Reyna: I want to mark you and make you mine 

Piper moaned. 

Piper: I have a boyfriend actually 

Reyna: Yeah? And how’s that? I’ve fucked Jason and he’s not all that

Piper: He says you’re pretty good

Reyna: I am

Piper: You’re pretty confident for someone weak of mind and of bod

Reyna: I’ll tie you up

Reyna: I’ll show you what I do to brats who talk back

Piper: As if you could

Reyna: I’ll tie you tight, brat. I’ll gag you so you can’t use charm speak

Reyna: I’ll spank you. How many for a back talking brat?

Piper: Ten

Reyna: Oh you like being hit don’t you 

Piper: Yes, daddy

Reyna: Eleven and I’ll make sure they sting 

Piper touched herself, her underwear are soaked through. Black, lacy. She pulls them to the side and snaps a picture where Reyna can see how her fingers shine.

Reyna: Did I say you could touch yourself?

Reyna: When I’ve finished spanking you you’ll be that wet untouched 

Reyna: You’ll beg me to to touch you, you’ll moan around your gag and I’ll wait

Reyna: I’ll turn you over and I’ll man handle your tits. I’ll kiss your nipples and twist them as hard as I can

Reyna: Are you touching yourself again?

Piper is. Her breath is hitching. One hand on her tit one on her pussy. No hands to text. 

Reyna: Thighs together, both hands on the phone.

Piper: Please

Reyna: Your hands are tied

Piper: I’m burning

Reyna: It happens. I’m in a library

Reyna: Hands off.

Piper lets out a moan at the thought of Reyna sending her all of these texts surrounded by strangers. She squeezes her legs together trying to keep both hands on the phone.

Piper: Fuck me

Reyna: I’ll take off your gag and I’ll kiss you

Reyna: I’ll go so slow

Piper: I’ll bite your tongue

Reyna: I’ll bite back.

Reyna: I’ll loosen your bonds

Piper: I’ll wriggle our and get on top of you. I’m agile

Reyna: I’ll catch your hips and grind you into my leg. I’ll squeeze your ass so you remember that spanking

Piper moans and tries to get friction, crossing and recrossing her legs.

Piper: Can I touch myself?

Reyna: Yes


End file.
